Without Explanation
by Dawn-Infinite
Summary: Naruto being killed by his friend and brother Sasuke via Raikiri through his chest. Turns into a being, a being so powerful it can distort reality.
1. Chapter 1

AN: UNLIMITED POWAH DID SOMEONE SAY UNLIMITED POWAH?

0-0-0-0-0-0

Naruto looks down at his hands, his skin is a twisted black color. He looks further up his arm, his skin gets darker as he makes his way up to his torso. His whole body looked like a giant piece of charcoal. He screams his voice echos trembles the world as Sasuke turns back to his former teammate looking surprised.

"How is he still alive this is impossible! He was burned to crisps!" Sasuke screams to no one in particular, with a horrified expression.

Sakura arrived at the Valley of the End only to see her teammate a crisp. She screams matching the trembling roar of her teammate.

Only for Kakashi to also arrive hoping to find his blonde student completing his mission. Only to find a charred figure with a hole in his chest.

Naruto's power grows exponentially every second to extreme heights as reality distorts around him. Trees were bending and the ground around him swirl. The charred figure floats in the middle to the chaos.

The rest of the former team gasps as they watch the Uzumaki float and world bending to his will.

The charcoal around him starts peeling off revealing a figure without any skin. He continues to scream and light starts swirling as he continues to go up into the air. His eyes started to peel layer by layer along with his body.

The screams begin to sound animalistic and domineering. Kakashi moves thinking the Kyuubi is being released only to be distorted along with the area around him. Crimson liquid flies into the two other than people in the area along with insides.

They prepare to run from the chaos, scared their fates would be the same as their former teacher's. Only to be stopped when the chaos seized. The destruction wrought to the area is incomprehensible as they see swirls in the ground and the trees are bent.

A figure stands up in the dust of destruction. White light fills the dust and gets sucked in, and reveals a blonde boy without any clothes. The figure snaps his finger and clothes appear, and begins to chuckle.

The two survivors look at the figure in recognition except whoever it is isn't the one they had in mind. "Naruto!" They both shout.

The figure begins to chuckle every time growing more deep and creepy.

Sasuke and Sakura back away ready to run as their senses are going haywire.

Chuckling turns in to laughter, one that promises death to all that come close.

"Naruto!" The pinkette yells yet again trembling from the fear that her teammate is causing her.

The raven haired one is fully alert now "Sakura what is happening to Naruto!" She replies slipping "I-I- I don't know, he isn't supposed to be like this! What did you do to him?" Sasuke looks at the girl, "He's supposed to be dead I fried him with a Raikiri through his chest!"

The pinkette looks at the boy with a horrified feature, "Y-y- you did what? Isn't he your friend, teammate, and brother!" The raven haired looks at the girl with a guilty face.

The blonde gets annoyed at the two ignoring him he snaps his finger and out comes cresent of wind to cut them in half. Both of them jumped at the same time, and saw the destruction the wind cresent wrought. All the trees where it passed were cut down.

Their attentions were both now on the blonde as he snaps his finger yet again and water shoots up from the ground out of nowhere. He continues to laugh as they dodge and the water comes back down as ice shard penetrating the ground.

ANBU has arrived at a scene they can only describe as godly, a blonde is manipulating every element with a snap or a move of his hand. Leaves suddenly shoot down at them and cuts their special armor that could survive B rank techniques like butter.

The world distorts one more as they swirl into the Uzumaki insignia and blood splashes the ground. Sasuke and Sakura escaped in the midst of the ice to report to the village and warn them of the threat.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

AN: You want UNLIMITED POWAH then you would get it. You want any crossovers with this uncreative Naruto with this stupidly godlike power then I'll check it out and you will have to find out. This Naruto is unexplainably OP and Godlike and made for fun :)


	2. Chapter 2

AN: I think this is going to be a parallel Naruto I'll find a way to tie it together.

~-~-~-Parallel-~-~-~

A bloodied boy with bright blonde hair is being chased by a wolf. He stops and looks around for any danger, when he doesn't see any danger near him he slumps onto a tree.

The wolf wasn't the only thing that was chasing him, there was a drunk hobo who attacked him. The hobo was screaming about how the boy did this to him, yet the boy never met the man in his short life before.

"Why are you doing this to me!" As I roll into a ball to protect my vitals. The drunk hobo doesn't respond, and continues to attack me. He falters when his beer bottle breaks, 'This is my chance!' I run under his legs and trip him. His head bangs against the floor with a wet SNAP sound. The broken beer bottle was shoved straight into his neck as blood pools onto the floor of the alley.

Naruto stares at the now dead hobo, "I-I-I I killed someone." and he slumps to the floor.

The 8 year old has seen a lot of blood for a child, most of it came from himself. Nonetheless, he has never seen a human die in his twisted game of life. Even more damaging to his psyche he was the indirect cause of an end of a human life.

His mind is broken even more as the sight burns into his memory. Naruto stands up and starts to run, anywhere away from the scene as tears from his eyes along with blood from his cuts.

"Calm down Naruto you didn't kill that man! He slipped, yeah he...", I stop talking as I notice something. "Where am I?" This brings my worries up even more and I look around, there are trees everywhere and no civilization around.

I hear a rustling in the bushes, and out comes a wolf, from the foliage. My heart grips in fear and I run, the wolf is faster it scratches my back. It HURTS I feel immense amounts of pain as blood drips down from my back.

I persevere and run even faster until the wolf is no where in sight. I slump down on a tree as its bark scrapes my back. Suddenly a shining star flies down and pierces my chest.

DARKNESS

PAIN

ANGER

My mind explodes with extreme PAIN as information of the future, past, and present fills my mind. There was ANGER as I looked at the information given to me, information of my father and the nine tailed fox. Then there was DARKNESS.

APATHY

It was the only thing I felt, as I look at my the information given by the cosmos. I don't have any emotions for my future, present, nor past. I can't feel the anger that fueled me just moments ago. I could still feel PAIN but it is dulled, my physical body is fading along with the fox demon. One problem is gone, now many others will replace them.

This star that fell from the sky is embedded onto my MIND, I can sense that it is very powerful. My mental age is much more, infinitly so, as information gets pulled from others from the past, present and future.

I create a body out of my pscionic powers, it is only a temporary body as it would not be able to handle my powers.

Sarutobi POV

The wind ruffles my hair as I stand on the Hokage monument and stare down at the village. It is a breathtaking scene as the villages lanterns shines in a beautiful manner. The wind blows the leaves and it rains down on the village. I look up at the night sky and see many twinkling stars.

It's been years since he has been here he has forgotten the beauty of the village. This reminds him of the last time he was here with a blonde boy he considers a grandson. His thoughts are interrupted when a something shining shoots down from the sky and lands with a tiny thud. The object that fell must have been small.

I prepare my body to go investigate and motion some ANBU guards to follow. We arrive at a small crater, nothing was in that crater but some burn marks and a dead wolf. There was a lot of blood more blood than a wolf could possibly have.

I hear some ANBU whispering amongst each other, "What do you think could have been there?"

"I don't know but the blood looks like a clue."

"What about the dead wolf the blood could have been it's."

"No there is to much blood it looks like the object pierced through a being then finally lands."

"Then where is the thing that got pierced it couldn't have just walked away and where is the object?"

The Hokage waves his hand as he hears rustling in one of the bushes, the ANBU quiet and tense for an attacker. Naruto walks out of the bushes with blood all over him, his leg limping.

3rd person

The Hokage runs over to check on the boy as he is injured. The boy looks at the old man with apathy, "Naruto... What happened to you who did this to you?" He questions with a caring voice. The boy doesn't answer and just continues to stare at the old man with apathy. The Hokage motions for ANBU, "Take naruto to the hospital, quickly!" He orders the ANBU.

They pick up the boy and shunshin to the hospital. One ANBU officer asks, "Excuse me Lord Hokage, what shall we do about the investigation?"

"Scrap it, there is no reason to investigate further." The Hokage says half mindedly thinking only about his damaged grandson.


End file.
